Forum:LEGO Company
The LEGO Company actually released a notice about their names and the use of LEGO, legos, LEGOs, etc... "Proper Use of the LEGO Trademark on a Web Site If the LEGO trademark is used at all, it should always be used as an adjective, not as a noun. For example, say "MODELS BUILT OF LEGO BRICKS". Never say "MODELS BUILT OF LEGOs".Also, the trademark should appear in the same typeface as the surrounding text and should not be isolated or set apart from the surrounding text. In other words, the trademarks should not be emphasized or highlighted. Finally, the LEGO trademark should always appear with a ® symbol each time it is used. " http://aboutus.lego.com/en-us/corporate/fairplay.aspx There was more somewhere else, I remember seeing a link to it on BZP or EB forums. I'll find it sometime. What are your opinions on this? Should we have a policy on using LEGO (I read somewhere on their website about LEGO being incorrect unless followed by something else-such as LEGO Bricks, the LEGO Company, etc...) 18:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :I agree using LEGO as a noun, not an adjective. That's what we're currently doing or striving to do. LEGO should also be capitalized. But why do we have to add an "®" after each LEGO? Other wikis (like Wikipedia for an example) don't do that as well. Isn't it enough to state the rights at Brickipedia:Copyrights? 13:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::That's not actually what I was talking about. I'm saying that The LEGO Company Stated that saying LEGO without anything after it (such as company, brick, or part) is incorrect. 15:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Intresting. Funnily enough I was talking to my dad the other day about spelling LEGO as LEGO and not Lego as It had something to do with when The LEGO Group registered their company as a trademark. Anyway I think using LEGO as a noun is fine but using the ® after every LEGO shouldn't be done. I would say using it on the LEGO article though on the first sentence but other than that no full use of it should be done. 21:31, January 24, 2011 (UTC) This was NOT what I was talking about. What I'm saying is that saying LEGO is incorrect. It doesn't require a tm or r after it-what is correct is: LEGO Bricks, LEGO pieces, The LEGO Company, etc... 22:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, sorry about that, now I understand. So basically you shouldn't say something like: "I like LEGO!", because this is incorrect. I'm really sorry about not understanding you the first time. 16:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) We should show "®" after LEGO, since it is a company. LEGO Lord 16:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::@ LEGO Lord-that's not the point, and sites don't do that. @SKP: Exactly. 18:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::This should be put as a link on the mainpage or something, I see this mistake too often. Glad to see this, thanks BF2! -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 19:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC)